


[Podfic] What You Want

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Fight Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sherlock being infuriating and a cocktease, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why ask for what you want? Dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What You Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/454230) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



Length: 20:53  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ibf85fl3d11ciad/What+You+Want.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-you-want) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music: [Kiss with a Fist (Live)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gNOLZtJGoNk) \- Florence and the Machine


End file.
